wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Clover
appearance a rather slim and skinny rain dragon but with a heart of gold, clover is nearly never seen with a warm smile and sincere face. always carrying a clutch of fresh clovers in his black-colored talons as he hands one out to each dragon. something he likes to believe will brighten one's day. even though he inherits the color-changing scales, he is more settled on keeping them a certain color. sea green is mainly his color with light greens highlighting his body as though sunlight filtered through his scales as if he were a leaf. bright hazel eyes are twinkled with curiosity and love for the many kind villagers he endures in helping every day. his wings are rather small and torn in small tears all around the edges. they are completely useless as he cannot either fly nor glide with them but he doesn't mind them as much though he wishes he could soar up in the sky and feel the wind and float as if he were a cloud. though skinny his arms and legs have built up muscle from his time climbing trees, maneuvering swiftly like a squirrel and his wieght enables him to even climb the skinniest branches to which other dragons cannot reach. a woven necklace with a wooden carving of a four-leaved shamrock dangles on his long snake-like curved neck, a symbol that keeps him hopeful and endears deeply that it brings him a little bit of luck- not just for himself but for every dragon. personality clover is one to be full of kindness and integrity. his beliefs are settled on the behalf of how well beloved he was cared for in his village home and he wished that in order to pay back he'd do it by handing out clovers, believing it to bring faith, hope, love, and luck to the dragons hence earning him the nickname the giver. he's just the guy to start talking to someone and making them have a smile on their faces to which happiness shows up on his own face. a rain dragon who cares and likes to see the younger generations get good education and have a life full of understanding and a good future. he is a pacifist perferring not to fight rather smooth talking foes down in the most shortest way. he is a patron, a supportive and helpful dragon often found taking responsibility in organizations and such making him become quite busy often. he often likes to spend time alone and being out in nature often found up in the trees taking a peaceful nap while soaking in the sun. he can be selfish and in a sour mood which is rarely provoked and often surprising rather caring to his own needs instead. this can lead to frustration in him and a frown and a grumpy tone. guilt can get to him if he doesn't get things done and he often blames himself for it. he can get angered if violence plays out or if someone is untrustworthy to him making him feel rather suspicious of that someone and completing lose his trust on them. history clover was hatched to two rainwings in the rainforest kingdom and was raised in the dragonet wingery by the caretakers there along with other young dragonets. he lived a rather happy childhood playing with the dragonets who were more friendly to him and being well-fed eating different fruits though he quickly disliked the taste of oranges confirming them to be too citrusy and sweet for him often giving them to his friends instead. soon after he went to one of the local rainwing schools were he'd learnt to read and write often succeeding in his classes. during break he'd often be alone or with friends playing and singing and climbing trees which he took a liking to. he'd often be practicing his climbing swinging from tree to tree and collecting the juicest pineapples which later on he grew strong and healthy. he often wondered how flight would be like since he would feel sensitive to the fact that he was flightless due to his wing deformity since birth. he'd be bullied by others their words were ugly but he'd put his foot down and stood up for himself though it was hopeless since his bullies would continue on with their mockery. one day he witnessed a younger dragonet being bullied in a nearby tree. he couldn't help but try and stop her tears from falling down her thin face and seeing her defenseless against the bigger brutes whose words kept on raining down on her. the familiar rainwing curses had made clover snap like matchwood and scorn the bullies to which they only scoffed and spit at his talons before turning away and leaving. he peered down at the dragonet and smiled when he saw her grin appear on her face. he calmed her down and wondered what would cheer her up. seeing a cluster of shamrocks near by he plucked one out and handed it to her promising that it'd bring luck and faith to her. and from that day clover knew what exactly would shine a little bit of light to dragons. as an adult, clover became a patron going through a number of possibilities for a job before settling with being a patron. every day he'd walk around the villages going and seeing what organizations he'd give his support too. of course he nearly picked all of them out of kindness. he wanted to bring smiles and warmth to a dragon's face giving them each a clover to some it was a kind gesture and to others it was merely wierdness. but to the kind dragons they would refer to him as the giver to which clover loved the nickname so much he adopted it. one of the villagers had given him a carved four-leaf shamrock and he'd wear it everywhere he'd go. clover would peer at the old school where he had gone to and would see the happy dragonets playing around in the trees. sometimes he'd go in and see that they were being taught good education to which of course they were. nothing mattered more to clover than to see young ones grow and make their own future. he'd go to his hut and sometimes he'd celebrate his day by just hanging around in his hammock staring up at the sky while eating cabbage. clover would smile and fall into a peaceful nap wishing for good luck tomorrow. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (KhaleesiA) Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other)